How Saiyaman 2 Came To Be
by NerdsRule
Summary: I've always wondered alot of things like how Gohan got Videl to be Saiyaman 2. I also wondered why no one wrote a fanfiction about it so, I did one. No one's that persuasive after all.


How Saiyaman 2 Came To Be

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Or the team rocket motto. If I did it'd be _OwnerFiction. _

* * *

"Gohan, we're late, _again_." Videl complained.

"Okay," Gohan sighed."but with all luck, Mr. Carter will be asleep."

Luckily was out like a light.

"We saw you do your thing this morning, and by that I mean those really stupid poses." Sharpener snickered.

"They are pretty bad." Erasa said.

Videl was just about to say something when Sharpener started rambling in different voice.

_ "Prepare for trouble_

_ Make it double_

_ To protect the world with devastation_

_To unite all people within our nation_

_To denounce the evil of truth and love_

_To extend our reach to the stars above_

_Saiyaman 1_

_Saiyaman 2_

_Team Saiyaman blast off at the speed of light_

_Surrender now or prepare to fight_

_Stupid poses. That's right!"_

"Hey, that's Team Rocket™ trademark." Gohan said.

"Well your poses are just as stupid." Sharpener remarked.

Gohan opened his mouth to say somthing but nothing came out. He was just moving his mouth in an odd manor.

"How did Gohan get you to be Great Saiyaman 2 anyway? No one's that persuasive." Erasa said filing her nails.

Then Videl went into flashback mode. You know. She looks all ripply and wavy and harp music.

"All right, who's playing the harp? Is it Harpener?" Mr. Carter asked.

"No." Sharpener's cousin, Harpener, answered.

Then Mr. Carter turned around and said "What the heck is wrong with Videl?!"

"She may or may not be in a flashback, sir." Gohan answered.

"Do you know how to snap her out of it?" Mr. Carter asked.

"You have to wait it out." Gohan answered once again.

The teacher sighed an continued to write on the blackboard.

* * *

Two minutes later...

* * *

"You never answered my question. How'd Gohan get you to be Great Saiyaman 2?" Erasa asked again as soon as her BFFL snapped out of the trans. (Videl had established that they were Best Friends For _Life_. This way Videl didn't have to deal with Erasa in the afterlife because sometimes she was annoying as Fran's voice(from The Nanny.)

"Here, I'll show you the flashback." Videl said.

"I can't see it." Sharpener said looking to the left.

"To the right, Pencil." Videl says annoyed.

* * *

Videl and Gohan were sitting in a nice meadow, having a picnic and they were arguing over something.

"I want the German Chocolate CAKE! Give it now, Son Gohan!" Videl yelled pulling a plate with cake towards her.

"But I want it, Vi!" Gohan whined pulling it towards him.

"And I wanted an indoor pool in the Satan Mansion but do I have one? Noooooo." Videl replied.

"I'm gonna eat it." Gohan said.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"No. Wait, you Bugs Bunnied me Videl."

"No I didn't, Gohan."

"Yep. You Bugs Bunnied me."

"No"

"Yes"

"Definetly, Gohan."

"Definetly not, Videl. Again." Gohan complained.

"Take two steps back, Sweetie." Videl said to her boyfriend.

Gohan did so and fell into a lake. When he popped up, his hair was pink.

* * *

(In the classroom)

"Wrong flashback, Vi." Gohan said blushing.

"I know." Videl said with a smirk.

* * *

Videl and Gohan were sitting in a tree and leaning in closer and closer and when they were simply an inch away they heard...

"GOHAN AND VIDEL SITTIN' IN A TREE!" The Chibis sang in unison. At this point in time, Videl had fallen out of the tree.

"Hey, Gohan," Goten began, "have you ever wanted a sidekick?"

"I think the Great Saiyaman would like a sidekick. Who should be my new sidekick, squirt?" Gohan asked his little brother.

Goten put on a devious smile. "Her!" Then Goten pointed to Videl. She tried to fly away but was unsuccessful.

"Wanna be my sidekick, Vi?"

"Um well, ya see." Videl stuttered. She'd hate to hurt his feelings so she made something up. "Hey there's the Ice Cream Truck!"

"I don't hear it." Goten frowned.

"It's the silent ninja Ice Cream Truck." Videl lied. It actually worked... On Goten.

"Since you don't wanna be my sidekick we'll make a bet. Your have to help me babysit the chibis tonight. If you skip out on it or leave during the night, I win. If you can stay the night, even if your head explodes, you win and-"

"From then on," she began " you will not be the Great Saiyaman anymore. You'll be the Gold Fighter."

"Your on!"

* * *

"Hey Goten, wanna annoy our babysitters?" Trunks asked with an evil tone.

"Sure." Goten replied "How we gonna get 'em this time?"

"Have you ever wanted to know the answer to a ridiculous question?"

"Yeah."

"Ask them those questions 'til their heads pop clear off thier shoulders."

"Good plan."

Then they wrote down their questions.

Just as they left the room they heard Videl yelling at Gohan.

"Son Gohan, WHERE'S MY LEFT SHOE!" Videl yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY SHOULD I KNOW?!" Gohan yelled back.

"IT WAS IN MY SUITCASE WHEN I LEFT BUT IT'S NOT THERE NOW!"

Then Gohan walked into the room where Videl was. "Vi, now why would I steal your left shoe? And why would I steal the left one and not the right? Why would I anything from you?" Gohan asked.

Trunks turned to Goten and said "Did you..."

Goten nodded then threw the shoe at Gohan's head.

"Here's your shoe, Videl." Gohan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, why'd you did take it?" Videl asked with a firm look on her face.

"I didn't!" Gohan replied.

"CHIBIS!" Videl and Gohan screamed in unison.

"Yes ma'am! Yes sir!" Goten and Trunks said.

"Did you take my shoe?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." The chibis replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. I mean we wanted to." Somehow the chibis said that in unison.

"Dismissed." Videl sighed.

"Videl?" Goten asked sincerily.

"Yeah?" Videl answered.

"How old are you?" Trunks butted in.

"Your not supposed to ask a lady her age," Videl said wagging her finger at them "but I'm eighteen."

"When's your birthday?" Goten asked.

"July 22." (A/N: That's my birthday.)

"What's your birthstone?" Trunks said.

"Ruby."

"Birthflower?" Goten wondered.

"Water Lily."

"Favorite Food?" Trunks asked.

"Caesar salad and Okonomiyaki" (a type of Japanese pancake.)

"Left-handed or right?" Goten said.

"Left. I'm going to the bathroom."

The bathroom did not stop the chibis.

"Who ya gonna call?" Trunks yelled

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Videl called from the restroom. (A/N: I did that to a friend once.)

As soon as Videl exited the bathroom Goten asked the question no one wants to answer. "Videl, where do babies come from?"

"I need a nap." She said. She plopped on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Videl woke up. She felt cold, wet, and slimy all over. Then she looked at her hand. Her hand was hot pink.

"CHIBIS, GOHAN, LIVINGROOM, NOW!" Videl screamed.

When they got there Videl yelled, "WHY AM I HOT PINK!"

"Look at your left hand, Vi." Gohan instructed.

Videl did so and saw a blue C the chibis put on all thier 'work'.

"I'm outta here. Just make the base color light blue." Videl said as she walked out of the door.

* * *

"Good flashback." Sharpener said.

*Would you like to see the ending Gohan wants no one to see?*

"Yes I would." Videl said glaring at Gohan.

* * *

"Brought to you by NerdsRule. Remeber, nerds rule! Now for the secret ending."

"Thanks Chibis." Gohan whispered.

"Okay we did the stuff to Videl you asked us to." Trunks said.

"Yeah, so, when are you taking us to the all you can eat ice cream place?" Goten asked exitedly.

"Now." Gohan said walking the chibis out the door.

* * *

"Son Gohan," Videl growled.

"Yes my beautiul, brillant, sweet, forgiving, Videl." Gohan said more hopefully than optomistically.

*Beep beep* Videl stood up and walked away and Gohan's hand shot up.

"Go Gohan." Mr. Carter sighed.

* * *

"What is it? Hostage? Robbery?" Gohan asked while they were in the air.

Videl stopped and said "Son Gohan, I set tht myself. Now Son Gohan, you are a dead man."

And Videl chased Gohan all evening and as you imagined, Gohan got hungry, gave up, and got tackled by Videl.

* * *

The End.


End file.
